Complicated
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Lavi finally confesses to Kanda and is corresponded. But Kanda is trying to avoid physical contact with him. So Lavi becomes curious as to why and gets it going only to find out that he is, in fact, a she. Lavi/Female!Kanda DROPPED
1. Truth Or Dare

Another request:

Lavi/Female!Kanda (Pretending to be a boy)Lavi confesses to Kanda and is corresponded. But Kanda keeps avoiding any physical contact and denying Lavi his... _needs_. So Lavi corners the samurai and gets it going only to find out that he is, in fact, a _she_.Hurt/Comfort!Sex

forgot... AND KANDA IS A PURE WHITE VIRGIN

*sigh* I couldn't pass this up. It might be longer then my other stories just because of it being a multiple chapter thing. (my first)

I plan on making every chapter 1000 or so words just because I'm lazy and will probably update pretty often.

Complicated.

It was all Allen's fault. Had he not been so set on playing truth or dare, he wouldn't be doing this. Bookmen weren't supposed to have feelings, much less talk about and express them. Bookman would kill him, after he was already dead of course. But lets start from the beginning.

"Hey Lavi, me and Lenalee are playing truth or dare. We need at least one more person to play, up for it?" And how could anyone resist Allen's cute little charms? Right. He had work to do.

"Sorry Moyashi-chan! But Panda has me doing tons of reports. Maybe next week?" Oh no. That boy wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"But he's on a mission! You can spare an hour, can't you?" The power of his eyes increased tenfold, "Besides, Kanda's gonna play! Don't you wanna humiliate him?"

Lavi's eyes seemed to twitch, "Well, if it's just an hour…"

And there he was, playing truth or dare.

"Lenalee, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Hmm, truth!" They decided not to make fun, considering she was brave enough to go first.

Lavi thought, "How many guys have you made out with without your brother knowing?" Sure, call it sexist, but he was taking pity on her for being the only girl there.

She smirked, "Too many to count!" She giggled, "My brother doesn't know about any of them!" She paused, looking around their small circle at the rest of the faces, "Kanda, truth or dare?" How they had ever got Kanda Yuu to play truth or dare (or even sit with them for that matter), Lavi would never know.

"Che."

"What was that, Kanda?" Lenalee asked teasingly.

"Truth."

Lenalee smiled, "Do you like someone that's at the order?" Lavi's heart sped up, surely he had to have an interest in someone.

"Tch."

"Kanda, you promised me you would play. Samurai's don't go back on their words, now do they?"

His eyebrows twitched, "No."

"You're not allowed to lie, obviously." She added, "Are you really that mean, Kanda?"

"Yes."

"Yes to what, Kanda?" Allen asked after a second.

"Baka Moyashi. Yes to the question." He was clenching and unclenching his fingers now.

"There was two questions. You have to specify which one you answered." Lenalee nodded silently from across Allen.

Kanda scowled, "The first question. The truth question that Lenalee asked."

"Oh," Lenalee said, "That's so cute Kanda! Who is it?" She was being completely serious. No hint of teasing in her voice whatsoever. Allen stifled a chuckle as Lavi awaited the answer.

"You only get one question." Lenalee frowned, "Moyashi… truth or dare?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" He smirked, "I pick dare."

Lavi watched as Kanda's gaze drifted towards the corner and the plant occupying the space. Slightly amused, he looked back at Allen, "Go eat the dirt in that pot." He pointed towards the corner.

Allen's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious. Kanda, that's disgusting!" Kanda shrugged. Lavi didn't miss the pleading look Allen sent Lenalee after a minute of staring at Kanda. And for the first time that night, he spoke up.

"A dare's a dare, Moyashi-chan!" He smiled and lifted the boy to his feet before pushing him towards the corner.

"It's Allen!" He sent Lenalee another pleading look. She looked away.

"With everything else you eat, what's a little dirt gonna do?" Allen and Kanda glared daggers at each other.

"BaKanda, dirt's a little different th- mph!" Lavi interrupted by shoveling a handful of the dirt into Allen's mouth. He choked and spit it back into the pot. "Happy Kanda?!" He coughed.

"No. You spit it out." He stated bluntly.

Allen was about to answer when Lenalee cute in. "Alright! It's Lavi's turn! Allen?"

He shot Kanda another glare before turning to Lavi. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Allen smirked, "I dare you to lick the bottom of Kanda's bare foot." Kanda's eyes snapped up as he watched the Moyashi smirk.

"No fucking way."

"Yuu-Chan… a dare's a dare. You made Moyashi-Chan eat dirt, it's only fair…"

"You don't care, Usagi? I'd rather eat dirt then let you do it."

Allen was already holding Kanda's arms behind his back and Lenalee was undoing his boot and sliding off his sock. "You can't be serious!" He barked, "That's the most vile thing I've ever heard!"

"Lovers do it in bed all the time." Allen whispered from behind Kanda as his cheeks flushed slightly.

"Yuu-Chan, it'll only take a second. Just hold still." He gingerly took his bare ankle into his hands and got on his knees as Lenalee smiled. "Alright…" He whispered, running his fingers from his toe to heel, noticing how soft his feet were. Kanda thrashed at the arms restraining him. He moved his face closer, poking his tongue out and hesitantly running it along the line he'd already traced, slowly. Kanda tried to kick him, but Lavi kept a firm grip. He stood back up.

"See, Yuu-Chan? That wasn't so bad." Sure Lavi would have done to someone else had he been dared to, but he was happy it'd been Kanda.

Kanda cursed, both in Japanese and English as he angrily put his boot back on. "Lavi, it's your turn again," Lenalee said happily.

He smiled, "Moyashi-Chan? Truth or dare?" Allen, having learned his lesson, picked truth. "Have you ever groped Lenalee?" They both blushed before Allen gave a sheepish 'yes'.

"But it's not what you think! We were on a mission and I was telling her not to go past me!" He defended.

"Right, right. Sure, Allen," Lavi laughed.

"My turn!" Allen huffed, "Lenalee?"

She grinned, "Dare."

Allen thought. Then thought some more. Being the gentleman he was, he couldn't bring himself to ask the girl to do anything horrible. He sighed and looked away from the other boys.

"Lick the table."

She blinked, "That's it?" He blushed and nodded. She shrugged and bent down to lick it. "Alright. Well, it's my turn again." She smirked, "Kanda, who do you like?"

He didn't bother to look up, "Tch. I don't believe that's a yes or no question."

She pouted, "Tell us anyway." He didn't. "Fine. Is that person sitting here with us?"

His eyes opened, "Tch."

"That's not an answer." She sighed.

"Yes."

She smiled again, "Now that it's out there, I think you should just tell us. I mean, considering there's only three of us and I'm the only girl." He stood up violently and stormed out of the cafeteria.

She sighed, "Well, that didn't go to well."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "That?"

"Yes. _That._ We- Lavi, we think you like Kanda. Correct us if we're wrong, but we think you do."

Lavi's face flushed, "I- is it that obvious?" They nodded.

Meanwhile… Kanda was standing in the hallway. Listening. And blushing profoundly.

"We were just trying to help." Allen added, "We figured you're never say anything by yourself, so we're here if you want out help.

Lavi burst out laughing, "A-Allen, you mean" Laughter, "You-you ate dirt for me?"

"H-hey! I was looking to Lenalee for help but you ended up forcing me anyway!"

"Sorry about that Moyashi-Chan, I might have spared you if I knew."

"Yeah, whatever. I get to dare you one more time though." Lavi raised an eyebrow, "I- we dare you to go tell Kanda how you feel." Lenalee silently nodded as Lavi's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious. That won't help either of us. He already doesn't like me."

"We don't care. Go try or we'll do it for you."

"I- I don't really know if I…." Kanda had stopped listening and was striding down the hallway as fast as he could, face still flushed. He wouldn't let Lavi say that. Never. He entered training room number two and sat, did NOT hide, behind one of the fake rocks.

That wouldn't happen.

Truth or Dare. End.

Alright, well I don't like this at all. If you don't like this, ignore this chapter completely because the next chapter isn't a gay dgm version of truth or dare. I really didn't want to include that in this, but it's the only way I could imagine(in my small mind) this happening. The Rating will eventually go up, within two chapters…

Review? Tell me about grammar mistakes or ideas that would make thins better. Flames are welcome. (just don't burn me to death [then the story won't continue])


	2. Fulfilling A Dare

This was up faster then I thought. I guess that's because It's so short. But whatever. As I typed this I couldn't help but continuously look up at the TV which was playing Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire (in which Harry is the hottest he's ever been :D [his hairs awesome long]) It's the marathon on ABC channel or whatever. ;D

Hope this is decent.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this.

Chapter 2

Now, he was back where he started. On his way to get killed by a certain angry swordsman for saying things that were better left unsaid. Oh how he loved his friends.

Turning a corner, he realized he didn't know where the long haired man was. He smiled, Yuu-Chan would always be Yuu-Chan, and when Yuu-Chan was pissed, Yuu-Chan would train or meditate. Lavi turned on his heel and marched back down he hallway towards the training room. Yuu was always so predictable.

He peaked in through the doorway, not seeing Yuu but instead, Marie. He sighed, there was three other training rooms and he didn't want to search them all. He walked off towards the second, praying he wouldn't be in there either. He really didn't want to have to confess like this. And besides, the other training rooms were on the other side of the tower.

_Room one it is, _He thought, being as it was the closest to his current location. It was empty. He walked to the third and saw no one, the same in the first. When he reached the training room two and realized it was empty, he laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"I guess it's good he's not here. Don't wanna tell him anyway." He mumbled to himself.

"Who's not here?" Lavi sat up, realizing someone else was in the room.

"Ehh?! Yuu-Chan! I didn't know you were here! Well I was talking about Allen!" Kanda raised an eyebrow, "I didn't wanna tell him that I think he's gonna get fat from all the food he eats! Ahaha…"

"Don't call me that." He grunted and began to walk off.

"Eh, Yuu-Chan, wait a second!"

"Usagi, don't waste my time."

"I- well you see, after you left I got another dare."

Another grunt.

"I- you see, don't kill me, hmm?"

"Whatever. Just say it. I don't have all day."

"I, mm, I kinda like you, Yuu-Chan." He looked away, hoping to live another day.

"What'd you say?"

Lavi gaped. He had to repeat himself? "I like you. I mean, I really, really like you."

"That's great, Usagi." Is that a blush on his cheeks? Lavi smiled.

"Yes, it is. Would you… ever consider, agreeing with me for once? Would you… be with me?" Kanda looked away. "I mean, you can have some time to think about it if you want, Yuu-Chan." Now the blush was visible.

"You weren't supposed to tell me."

Lavi gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, well… I did."

"Alright."

"And I know. Sorry, but I guess- wait what?"

"Corresponding."

"I thought- corresponding?" Kanda nodded. "I thought you… hated me." Lavi was shocked to say the least. Yuu, agreeing with him? About something like this? Surely the apocalypse was coming.

"You thought."

"Yeah, well… I just didn't really expect you to correspond something like this." Kanda shrugged. "Oh, well alright." Lavi smiled as he walked closer to Yuu, "Would it be ok if I, ya' know, seal the deal?" He didn't answer, "Just a kiss, Yuu-Chan."

"J-just one. I mean it, that's it." He tried to hide the stutter, but Lavi being Lavi, didn't miss it and grinned. Lavi took the last step towards Yuu and cupped his face delicately with his hands. He looked at Kanda one more time, as if to ensure himself that he wouldn't get killed for it, then moved his face closer.

He expected Kanda to at least move a centimeter closer, but he didn't. In fact, he hesitated even when Lavi's lips were less then that centimeter away from his. Lavi gently placed his against the other boy's, expecting to get thrown off at any moment. He opened his eyes briefly to see Kanda's face twisted with what seemed like confusion. Did he not know how to kiss? Did he really not like Lavi after all? Was he worried about someone walking in? Or what if he didn't like the idea of being with another guy? Lavi forced himself to pull away from the soft pair of lips, looking into the other's eyes.

"Yuu… did I do something wrong?" He asked, already too late as Kanda had already pulled away and started walking away. "Yuu!" He called after he exited through the doorway. Should he follow after him? He decided against it, knowing it was just Yuu being Yuu.

.XxX.

Even as he walked through the hallways, the blush he had accumulated wouldn't retreat. He gingerly brought his fingers up to brush against his lips, trying to not make it to obvious to the finders that were walking down the hall. He had been embarrassed as hell by that small gesture that the damn redhead had just had to do. But Kanda being Kanda, would never admit it and would rather storm out then blush in front of the Usagi. He walked to his room, wanting to be alone.

.XxX.

Lavi couldn't help but smile as he walked back to the cafeteria. To be honest, he thought that what happened was impossible, yet, there he was, walking away from the training room after having kissed Kanda Yuu. His love.

He spied his friends still sitting at the same table and walked over to them smirking.

"So, Lavi, did you do it?"

His smirk widened, "Yeah. He approves."

Lenalee smiled, "Approves? As in, you're a couple now?"

Lavi hadn't thought about that. Kanda had left before he could ask. "Well, Yuu-Chan kinda left before I could ask."

Allen frowned, "Why'd he leave?"

"I kissed him."

"Wh-whaa? Already? And Kanda? Kanda, the Kanda Yuu, let you?"

"Yep, why wouldn't he?" The answer was obvious. He just felt like teasing.

His friends threw each other looks and laughed, "Lavi, see? If we hadn't been great friends then this wouldn't have happened!"

He then proceeded to hug each of them with as much force as he could, expressing his happiness.

"Thanks, guys. Should I go stalk him, hmm? I think I should." He smirked and winked at his friends before walking out into the hallway and to Yuu's room.

"Yuu-Chan!" He exclaimed from outside his door, "Open up, I need to talk to Yuu!" He teased. The door was suddenly, and violently, opened.

"What do you want, Usagi?"

"Just to spend time with my dear Yuu!" he cried, throwing his arms around the other.

"Get the fuck off." He said, throwing lavi off and into the wall.

"Yuu, that's no way to treat your boyfriend." He frowned.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"Just to talk to you really. What'll we call ourselves?" He smirked, "Are we a couple? Lovers? Hmm?" The boy was excited over nothing.

"Whatever. Just don't go telling everyone."

"Why not Yuu? If we're an item you should be proud." His smirk widened as he approached the other.

"It'll get in the way."

"That's not a nice way to look at it!" Lavi wrapped his arms around the others waist, pulling him closer.

"Let go."

"Oh come on Yuu! Don't you wanna have some fun on our first official night?"

"No. And if you do, then I suggest you find someone else."

He pouted, "Yuu, but that's…."

"What?" He glared at the uninvited guest occupying his room.

"Just… I don't know. How about another kiss? Hmm?" Kanda glared at him. "Is a kiss that bad?" He turned Kanda around and cupped his face for the second time that hour, staring into his eyes. He gently pressed his lips to Kanda's, brushing his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kanda obliged, still standing stiff in Lavi's embrace as his hands wrapped around Kanda's thin waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Lavi smiled against the others lips, happy that he could have one thing he wanted whether the bookman knew about it or not. His hands couldn't help themselves from slipping under the fabric of Kanda's shirt and slowly raising it. A gasp escaped Kanda as he suddenly ripped himself out of Lavi's hold.

"Get out."

"But Yuu-!"

"Now. Get out." He sent Kanda a questioning look, wondering what he'd done wrong, but respected the others wishes and left without another word.

Lavi stood on the other side of the door, speechless as he wondered what has gone wrong. It was then that he realized he had work to do for bookman. He sighed and walked back down the hallway towards the library.

Chapter 2 End

Alright, well this chapter definitely didn't go the way I wanted it either. *sigh*

Sorry that they're slightly OOC. That was another accident.

And in case you're wondering, I'm still referring to Kanda as a 'he' because no one at the order knows about him being a she. So once Lavi finds out 'He'll' be a 'she'.

Well reviews make me work faster. Mhmm. Yep. Faster.

Review please. :D


	3. Bathing

-Pouts- Another short Chapter. Sorry I'm lazy. But I think updating for last two days makes up for it, ne?

And about the whole chapter being in bold letters: I was bored while typing it up so I used a cool font and forgot to change it back before posting it. Yep. Lazy.

So today I was stuck watching the G4 station as I typed. It was a show called 'sexy girls of the world' or something and really, the first thing they showed was a Japanese girl just laying on a couch hugging a pillow. Then she was outside playing with a flamingo. I mean, WTF? That's what people watch in Japan after hours? Pcsh. Talk about boring. Then that show cheaters came on and augh. It was boring and distracting watching as the wife pepper sprayed her husband. ;D

Anyway, here's the new part of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. -smirks- If I did, ohoho, you don't wanna know what would happen.

Bathing

He sighed, slouching against the table. He couldn't concentrate on his work as he thought about Yuu. He'd been beyond pissed just because his hand slipped under his shirt! It's not like he hadn't seen the swordsman's stomach before, so many akumas had torn the fabric of his shirts before.

Well, maybe he had pressed to hard on their first day.

"Moyashi-Chan!" He didn't miss him as the boy darted across the open space between the many shelves of the library.

"It's Allen!" He growled.

"Just come sit with me! I'm bored." He said, slouching further into the table.

"I'm on my way out. I have to go take a bath before it's to late. Sorry Lavi." He walked out without another word.

"Moyashi-Chan!" He yelled after him, "That's not nice!" And so he went back to trying to work.

.XxX.

Kanda sat in his room, pissed. He didn't understand why the stupid Usagi couldn't just keep his hands to himself. Not that he would ever admit it, but he really had wanted the Usagi to stay. But pulling stunts like that, Kanda would never let him.

Kanda angrily kicked his boots off and hurriedly stripped his shirt to immediately replace it with another. He pulled off his pants and slept in the boxers underneath.

When he woke up at four thirty the following morning, he immediately went to the baths, knowing no one would be there. He gathered up all the things he needed for his bath and walked down the hall. Empty as always.

Kanda opened the door to the bath's locker room and made his way to a cubby where he began undoing his bandaged chest. He sighed, wishing they could stay off.

After placing all his clothing in the cubby, he grabbed his tray of bath necessities and slid open the rice paper door. Again, empty as always. He sighed, leaning back against the bath wall and taking the bottle of shampoo off the tray before lathering his hands up to put them through his hair.

Calm and relaxed. Not something Kanda got to experience very often, even with early morning baths. That is- until somebody decided it was time to take their bath and entered the locker room, where Kanda could hear them stripping.

Kanda Yuu panicked. His hair was still soapy, not just the soupy that could be rinsed away with a sink faucet, so soapy that even after dunking his head repeatedly under the water it wouldn't come out.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath, hurriedly grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself under the water as best he could before the door slid open revealing a certain silver haired boy.

"Oh, Kanda, Hi."

Kanda grunted a reply, sinking as deep as he could into the water to hide. Even with the towel, he was exposed and if he suddenly shot out of the water, even if he held the towel, it would fall either in the front or back.

"Moyashi, what're you doing here?"

"It's Allen. I'm taking a bath, BaKanda. I have a mission that I'm leaving for in an hour."

"I didn't ask you that."

"Then what did you?"

"Why this bath?"

Allen frowned, "I don't know. Does it really matter? I guess, I just walked this way instead of the other."

Another grunt.

"Why do you have your towel in the water?"

Kanda scowled.

"Do you want me to get you another one? I mean, you can't really use that one now."

He gave a weak nod, not wanting to damage his pride any further. He watched in horror as Allen got out of the bath, completely oblivious to the fact that he wasn't wearing anything, or maybe not caring as this was a communal bath. Traumatized, Kanda looked away best he could from the retreating butt, not even realizing that he would eventually come back.

When a towel was thrown in his face, he immediately tore it away to reveal a completely naked Allen Walker. Pissed off, Kanda stood up, covering himself completely with the help of the towel the Moyashi had just brought.

"BaKanda, your hair's still soapy."

He cursed again, knowing he'd have to get it out. He quickly buried himself in the water once again, this time throwing the towel the Moyashi had brought him to the side. He tilted his head back, frantically scrubbing the suds from his hair until they were gone, then stood up abruptly after having covered himself with the other towel.

He slid the door open, knowing the Moyashi was watching and slammed it closed behind him. Kanda sat on the bench, pissed that a perfectly good bath had been stolen from him, not to mention he had almost got caught.

.XxX.

Lavi lazily walked through the halls unable to sleep. He'd finally finished all his work and now he couldn't even sleep. Five in the morning. He grinned, Yuu would be training.

Once he peeked his one eye through the doorway of training room three, which he had learned was Yuu's favorite, he spotted his target on the floor in the center of the room meditating. For a minute he watched, grinning, as his partner remained almost completely still, except for breathing. Lavi took in all the lines of his face and all the details his body had to offer. High cheek bones, perfect posture, that mysterious tattoo, and not to mention his killer body.

He smirked, taking another stepped towards his beloved Yuu-Chan. "Yuu-Chan, you sleep good?" He was going to apologize for his behavior. Well, at least he would try.

"Go back to bed, Usagi." Came his short reply not a second after he asked.

"Aww Yuu-Chan! That's the problem, I can't sleep. That's why I'm visiting you."

"No. That's why you're bothering me. Now get out."

"What if I promise not to disturb you?" He put on his best grin, teeth and all, hoping the swordsman would cave just this once.

"Sit, facing the wall, in the corner. One word and you're out."

"Can't I watch you? Please?" Puppy eyes. Hah, Kanda wouldn't be able to withstand Lavi's, or so he thought.

"Face the wall or get out."

He pouted, "You're so mean Yuu-Chan!" The man growled and Lavi obeyed. As he sat there, he thought about many things, the missions he'd been on recently, the mission in which required Moyashi-Chan to study, and most importantly, the mission he'd just been assigned that he was to accompany Kanda on. Of course, Kanda didn't know about it yet. It was one of the many perks of being a bookman. After an hour of thinking, Lavi turned and smiled at Kanda.

"Yuu, we should go eat breakfast." Kanda growled.

"I told you to be quite."

"But it's been an hour!" He whined, "I didn't even eat dinner last night!"

"Then go by yourself."

He turned back to his corner and silently waited another hour, until at last, his samurai was done training for the day.

Bathing. End.

-Deep sigh- Kanda's secret still isn't revealed. Plot is boring as crap. Yeah, I know. I didn't know what else to do besides making Lavi even more OOC then he already is, so I stuck with this.

Blame It on my sister… just because.

Reviews get you to the lemon faster. Anyone?


	4. Bed

Alright, so people were asking about the lemon and when that chapter comes I'll just say something like WARNING LEMON! Or something.

Yesterday, at12:37 am I was reading a fanfic about Lavi/Kanda/Allen and at the top it said that the next chapter of DGM will be released on August 17 and will be 50 pages. I was so happy I couldn't sleep.

So today I was watching the music channels on music choice. The first song I heard was NIN and I forget what it was called.. Anyway, chapter 4.

THERE IS NO LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, or in any other chapter yet (hence why it's still rated T)

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Any of this. Well, except for my mini-version of a plot line.

Beds.

"Yuu, why do you always eat soba?" Lavi asked sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Kanda's eyebrows twitched.

"I don't think it's healthy to only eat that. Buckwheat? Hmm. Maybe I'll research it and find something better for you to eat."

"Why the hell are you sitting with me, Usagi?"

"Because we're an item." He winked.

"People aren't supposed to know."

"I only told Lenalee and Moyashi-Chan. They won't tell anyone else!" He exclaimed happily while eating the meat on his dish.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "They're the people you should worry about telling."

"Why's that, Yuu-Chan?"

"Stop calling me that. Moyashi now has great blackmail information and Lenalee's a fan girl."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Fan girl?"

"Che. Baka Usagi." Lavi tilted his head to the side and quizzically looked at Kanda. He shrugged it off and watched Kanda eat after he finished.

"Stop fucking staring."

"But you're my Yuu-Chan!" He teased.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Kanda-koi."

His eyebrows twitched, "Don't ever call me that. Ever." He had a homicidal look on his face, Lavi knew not to push that far.

"Alright then, Yuu-Chan it is!" At that, Kanda stood up abruptly and handed Jerry his tray and stormed out of the cafeteria with Lavi at his feet.

"You're like a fucking dog."

"That's not nice!" He pouted, "I only follow you because you would never seek me out."

"Don't you have work to do?" Kanda hissed, angrily at the other.

"Nope! Did it all in one night so you couldn't avoid me! That's the only reason I sat with you yesterday while you trained. It was to early to go to bed and it was better then waking up exhausted."

"Then go to back to your room and sleep."

"Aww, is my Yuu-Chan worried about me?"

"No. I want you to go away."

Lavi pouted, still following Kanda. Then and idea hit him. He smirked.

"I could always sleep in your room."

Kanda stopped walking.

"Just sleep that is. But of course it'd be nice if you slept next to me."

Kanda frowned.

"What? It was your idea. Besides, my bed's covered in record papers that Bookman needs to file. So is it better for me to follow you around, or be asleep and quite?"

He had to admit, the Usagi had a point. But, no. He couldn't let him be in his room again, much less sleeping next to him. The risk was to big.

"Then go sleep in the library."

"Aww, But Yuu-Chan! I wanna sleep in your room! I won't pull anything like yesterday, I promise." He put on his best puppy face.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "You can sleep there but I'm not going to be there with you."

"Where you gonna be?"

"Somewhere without you." Lavi frowned, he would have kept pestering Kanda about it, but he realized how huge the stretch he'd just made was. They'd work their way up from there.

"Alright, Yuu-Chan. Could you at least tuck me in?" He was grinning, teeth showing and all.

"Tch. Fucking Usagi. What the hell else do you want? Coffee?"

Was that a joke? From Kanda Yuu? Lavi smiled, Nope. Just for you to sleep next to me." They were quite the rest of the way back. When the door opened, Lavi pushed Kanda farther into the room and towards the bed.

"Come on Yuu-Chan! I see how tired you are. What with all that training so early every morning?" He was frowning at Kanda, hoping he'd give in.

"Che. Usagi, let me go before I change my mind."

"But you're tired!" He pulled off his own boots before yanking them off Kanda.

"Stop. I'm not staying here with you."

"If you're still hung up about yesterday, I'm sorry. I was bad. I don't know why I did that. But I already promised I wouldn't again!" He gently poked Kanda's nose with his finger and pushed the sheets away to make way as he tugged Kanda along with him.

"Usagi, stop. I'm not going to sleep."

"You already did your training for today though," He pouted. "A couple of extra hours of sleep won't kill you."

"People will notice when you're missing"

Ah. Of course. Yuu just couldn't think about livening in the moment, he was worried about getting caught by somebody.

"I'll just tell them that I was doing work in my room and fell asleep. People know I was up all night. They'll believe me. And you, they won't even ask about you." He chuckled, "They'll probably be happy you're missing."

"Che. Doesn't mean they won't question me."

"Say you were meditating."

Kanda frowned.

"Oh come on, Yuu-Chan! No one's gonna find out!"

"I never should have let you in here. You're annoying."

He smirked, "That's why you love me!" He crawled towards the other side of the bed, "Now come one, lay down."

Kanda hesitated and sat at the edge of the bed.

"It's not gonna be too comfortable sleeping like that, ya know." Lavi was frowning.

"Che. I'm not going to sleep. Now shut up. You asked me to stay until you fell asleep."

"Yeah, and then I asked you to sleep next to me and you didn't say no. That counts as going against your words." Lavi knew that wasn't fair, but hell, Kanda wasn't fair.

His eyebrows twitched, "That's low, even for you."

He smirked, "But it worked." Kanda was laying down now, facing away from him. But even so, it satisfied Lavi.

"Goodnight kiss?" He knew he was pushing too far again, but whatever.

"Che." Kanda didn't move. Lavi smiled to himself and turned to face the wall in hopes of letting Kanda get comfortable. He really was exhausted. Reading all night never really was his favorite part of the job. But he still loved it.

"Goodnight, Yuu."

.XxX.

Kanda was embarrassed. Not enough for it to show, but was still embarrassed. He didn't know how to fix his current problem. The redhead had draped an arm around his hip. It was… problematic. If he woke up he would surely realize that the hip he was touching was too bony to belong to any man.

He remained stiff as the redheaded Usagi slept. The instant he heard his breathing, Kanda would yank himself out of the rabbits grip. Yes that's what he'd do. He sighed. Lavi would surely sleep for at least another three hours.

Well, maybe if Kanda shifted just a little… he was out of Lavi's arms. But now he had to face the idiotic redhead. He watched as his eyebrows furrowed, face scrunched up, as he turned over to face the wall again.

Kanda could always get up, move the bed away from the wall, and wait for the idiot to roll off. Nah. Staring at the redhead had made him tired. He wanted to sleep, but knew he couldn't. If Lavi pulled another stunt, even one as small as the arm thing, he wouldn't be able to get out of it. He'd have to stay awake. Or- at least… half awake.

He let himself drift, half asleep, then awake, until his control snapped and he found himself with a cheek against the Usagi's back, asleep.

Beds. End.

Inspiration comes in the strangest forms, ne?

For weeks I've been obsessed with the song "Arms of Sorrow" By Killswitch Engage and then my Ipod died and I keep forgetting to charge it. I came on the tv/radio and So therefore I wrote faster then usual.

What the hell? I just re-uploaded this after seeing that it was formatted with an underline on every word. -grumbles-

Reviews equal love and plushies.


	5. Waking Up

I started this Tuesday, but didn't feel like posting it. Guess what I was watching this time. -smirks- Paris Hilton's New BFF. She fricken kicked Steven off. I'm pissed. The only people I ever wanted to win were Arika (The Asian girl that went home, like, the first day,) Or Steven.

Now I'm done watching. :[ I don't care who wins. Meh.

I got a review from an anonymous person asking about the chapter that was all in bold, I am trying to fix it as I post this, but if it doesn't, Sorry. It's not like you're ever going to read it again anyway.

My birthday is August 2! And guess what I'm getting! A Kanda Messenger bag! We ordered it on Amazon yesterday, If you want one you better go get it, there's only three left. ;D

Waking up.

Oh. Kanda opened his eyes to see the redhead's still sleeping face. But… really. Oh. He was… so peaceful, so relaxed. So quite. Kanda sighed. If only he was always like that. But at that moment, He realized just where his hands were.

One was in front of the Usagi, arm running along Kanda's chest, but still on the bed rather then on top of him. The other, oh the other, had pushed the fabric at the corner of his shirt up. And even more horrifying then that, it was resting on the little amount of skin that was showing.

Kanda hurriedly pulled himself from the bed and out of the redhead's grip. Looking down on him, he looked nowhere close to as good he did when Kanda had been in the bed next to him.

He looked out the window and frowned. The sun was starting to set, it was probably dinner time.

Arms were wound around his thing waist and he was yanked back onto the bed.

"Yuu, why'd you get up? You coulda just pretended to still be asleep."

"Che. Why the hell would I do that? I wasn't supposed to fall asleep to begin with."

"But you did," Lavi breathed into the others ear, making him more uncomfortable then he already was. But still, Kanda couldn't fight the slight blush that had crept into his features.

"Get the hell off, Usagi. I shouldn't have let you stay here in the first place."

His arms tightened, "But you let my anyway. Am I already that deep in your heart?"

Kanda choked, "Never. Would. You. Ever. Be."

"Aww Yuu, that's not nice!"

"Everything I say isn't nice, or so you say."

Lavi pouted, "Some of the things you say are meaner then others."

"Well then, guess I should just make everything as mean as possible."

"Nah, maybe you should make everything nicer!" With a kiss to his cheek, Kanda was released from Lavi's death grip. Kanda was surprised that a bookman of all people, hadn't noticed anything.

"Che."

"Hmm, maybe we should go eat. It looks pretty late."

"Che. You're a pain."

"No, I'm just hungry." The smirk was back on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not with a perverted Usagi groping me."

"Naw, Yuu, you're just like a girl! You don't have anything I don't have anyway. So sensitive!" He stuck his lips out.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, Usagi. Or you'll find them chopped off." Kanda scoffed.

"Fine, fine." he wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders, ensuring that there wasn't an escape. "Since morning sex is obviously out of the question, what about a kiss, ne?"

"Che. Get off."

"You couldn't even give me one before, keep this up and you'll be bottom." Kanda's cheeks, against all his control, flushed. But considering Lavi was snuggling in the crook of his neck, he wouldn't notice.

"As if." He pulled away, this time risking his face by laying a small kiss on the tip of Kanda's nose.

"Keep telling yourself that, Yuu." He winked and turned to leave.

"Tch, don't call me that."

.XxX.

When they entered the cafeteria, Lavi spotted his silver eyed friend and smirked.

"Thought you were going on a mission?"

Allen looked up, bored by the question. "Komui cancelled it. Said the finders disproved it and I wasn't needed."

"So… are you happy about that?"

"No," He frowned, "I studied so I wouldn't get poisoned by the waters or plants, I got up earlier then usual after staying up later then usual, only to find out that it was cancelled."

"Sorry Moyashi-Chan. It happens. Where's Lenalee?"

He buried his face in his arms, "Dunno. I think she headed to her room to take a bath."

Of course. Lenalee was one of the fortunate few that had a bathroom in their room. Maybe it was to save money because the order didn't have many women and wouldn't devote a whole bath to ten, give or take a few, women. Or maybe it was because she had a overprotective and obsessive brother that was set on keeping her purity. Lavi bet on the latter.

"Mind if me and Yuu join you?" Kanda growled something from behind Lavi about saying his name, but he ignored it, still smiling. Allen shrugged.

"I already ate anyway. I wasn't planning on staying much longer. And besides," His evil smirk was now in place, "You two should be spending more time together." Allen walked away before Kanda unsheathed Mugen.

"So, Yuu. Ya' really did fall asleep, didn't ya'?"

Kanda sent him a glare, "Che. I was stuck, you dragged me next to you." It wasn't all a lie, so Kanda figured it was alright to say. Not that he cared. "And we slept for five hours anyway, so what else was I supposed to do?

Lavi smiled, "I thought you weren't gonna be there when I woke up."

"Tch, I don't lie."

"But you never said you would stay."

"Never said I wouldn't."

"Ahah! That means you stayed all by yourself, Yuu! That's so cute!"

"Che. Only stayed because you woulda bitched about it later."

And Lavi was pouting again, "Could you have at least pretended that you stayed for me?"

"Shut the hell up, Usagi. There's a lot of people around that can hear what you're saying."

"So what? Not like any of them would actually say something to an exorcist anyway, much less you."

Kanda glared at him, "That doesn't matter."

"Then why can't I say anything?"

"Che. You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, Yuu-Chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then tell me what I can call you."

"Kanda. Or Kanda-Kun. Or something like that. Not my first name."

"Fine! Kanda-Chan it is!" he said happily as he began to drag Kanda out of the cafeteria.

"We need to clean up, Baka Usagi. That name's just as bad. No 'Chans'."

"Somebody else will. I always clean up after people, it's only natural for them to return the favor!"

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Does it matter?" Lavi entwined his arm with Kanda's. "Today's the last day that bookman won't be here, so I wanna spend some more time together. And I don't mean sleeping."

"Let go." Kanda pulled his arm away from Lavi, he was sick of his touchy feely ways.

"Yuu-Chan, what's so wrong about touching you? I'm not trying to do anything like yesterday so I don't understand why I can't even hold you."

"Che. Just don't."

"But you're mine. I'm yours. Doesn't it mean anything?"

"I don't belong to anyone."

Lavi frowned and kept walking down the hallway, Kanda following as if by instinct.

"But we should at least mean something to each other. I'm the one that's not supposed to feel anything for anyone, and I confessed to you. You could at least tell me how you feel. I know it's just not you and all, but just this once could you say something to me?"

"I corresponded you. If I didn't feel anything, I wouldn't have said anything. That's all I'll say." But Lavi didn't miss the blush that had crept into the samurai's cheeks. He simply smiled, satisfied with Kanda's words as he continued walking, Kanda in tow.

Waking Up. End.

I don't know when I'll be updating this next (besides tomorrow.) I'm switching houses again. -hooray- Probably Monday.

Anyone gonna be in NY Saturday, august 8th? If you are let me know. I'm going to the Kinokuniya (I didn't spell that right) bookstore. It's all imported stuff.

I'm going back so I can get Dgm vol. 18. It's only six dollars, IMPORTED, how unfair is that? Well it's in Japanese anyway, that makes it cooler though.

Oh, and a reviewer asked about the plushies, A plushie is a doll. Ya' know, lik a stuffed animal? One Amazon they have an Allen one. I want A Kanda, but my sis said he was too intimidating for anyone to want a Kanda doll. To me, that just makes me want it even more. -drools-

Reviews are love. :D


	6. Mission

-Whew- my longest chapter yet.

Just a little authors note: We all know Lavi can be dead serious if he wanted to be, right? So don't think that he's OOC or anything, he'd just trying to figure out what's wrong.

And about Lavi finding out, I plan that to be in the next chapter ;D I planned it all in my head yesterday… so yeah.

Mission.

They walked together in silence through the halls. The occasional finder staring, only to be met by Kanda's glare.

Kanda was about to demand where they were going until Lavi walked around a corner and through a doorway. Kanda followed around the corner and through the doorway after Lavi, annoyed that he'd actually bothered following.

"Why the hell did you bring me out here?" Kanda asked, finally looking around at the plant around him.

"Just to be with you."

"Che. You coulda just done that inside."

"But Yuu, you wouldn't have just let me follow you around."

"Tch, you would have anyway."

Lavi smirked, "Well you're right, but you can leave right now. But that doesn't mean I won't follow you." Lavi wrapped his arm around the others shoulder and noted how he immediately tensed up and tried to squirm away.

"Get the hell off, Baka Usagi."

"Aww but Yuu, no one else's around! I can hug you all I want now!" With that he wrapped both his arms around Kanda's waist, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Get the fuck off!"

"Yuu, I'm serious." H rested his cheek against his hair, "I really like you. Can't you just let things be? Just for one night?" Kanda didn't speak, but he was not longer squirming.

"Yuu…" He remained stiff underneath him.

"Lavi, get off." He no longer sounded pissed, now he just used his regular, or as regular as Kanda could be, voice.

Lavi backed off, slightly saddened by Kanda's lack of interest in him. "Yuu, I-?!" Kanda had grabbed the collar of Lavi's shirt, pulling down and onto his lips. Lavi was momentarily shocked, Kanda was not one to show any affection, to anyone. He wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck as Lavi's hands made their around his waist. He opened his mouth, allowing Lavi entrance where their tongues brushed before Kanda gasped and pulled away. Lavi definitely didn't understand. First he was skeptical of everything Lavi presented, no matter how small. Then there was the little needy display of affections. Then he backed off, as if his actions were going killing him. There he stood, grimace on his face.

"Yuu, did I…?"

"Don't call me that."

"Kanda?"

"That was nothing." He turned and began to retreat through plants and back through the door leading into the order.

"Yuu," he grabbed his wrist, refusing to let the other leave like this. "Wait, what's wrong with you? Did I do something?" Kanda tried to pull his wrist back, but only ending up in Lavi's embrace again.

"Just forget it. Let go."

"Why are you in such a rush? You don't have anything else to do, so just stay here."

"No, really, let go. I-I can't…"

"Shhh. Just stay like this." Kanda bit his lip, putting his hands between their chest and pushing away. He didn't care how it looked, but he ran. Ran away from Lavi. Through the halls and to his room until he was closing the door and locking it.

He sat on his bad, elbows on his knees as he cradled his face in his palms. 'What the hell was I thinking?! Why should I even be thinking like that? I've never done something like that! What the hell?!' Kanda thought. He stood up and ripped off his shirt, replacing it with the one he slept in. Just as he was undoing the buttons of his pants, there was a knock at the door.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked angrily as he violently opened the door, knowing it was Lavi.

"Just… you stormed off before I could say anything." He forced himself through Kanda's arms and into the room.

"Get the hell out."

"No Yuu, we're just talking."

"I don't want to talk. Just leave." Lavi now stood in front of the other. He lowered his lips to Kanda's, expecting to get thrown off. He was surprised when arms were wrapped around him, pulling him closer. After a minute of standing in such a position, Lavi backed them towards the bed until Kanda's knees hit the side and he fell backwards. Lavi hoisted the rest of his body onto the bed before crawling on top of him. His lips connected with Kanda's once more before trailing along his jaw line and down the column of his neck.

Kanda tilted his neck backwards, allowing Lavi all the access he wanted. Lavi's control had snapped the second Kanda had kissed him outside, but now, Lavi wouldn't stop. He pressed his body further against the samurai's and unbuttoned the top button of the button down Kanda had changed into less then ten minutes ago.

Kanda gasped and pulled out of Lavi's touch once he felt Lavi's erection against his thigh. He couldn't fight the blush that crept into her face as he avoided eye contact with the other.

"Please, leave." Lavi was disappointed. What had he done? Kanda hadn't said to stop until that moment. Was it too fast for him? It's only been one button.

"Can I-?"

"No. Just leave."

"Yuu…"

"Just leave."

Lavi pulled Kanda's chin to his face to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Yuu, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Goodnight." He planted a kiss on the others forehead before opening the door and walking into the hallway.

He decided to try and clear his head by taking a bath and so went back to his room to grab his bag of toiletries before walking into the locker room. That was when he realized he still had a 'problem'. He laughed at how stupid he was and sat on the bench for a good twenty minutes thinking of the books he was planning to read, and nothing else. He finally stripped and wrapped a towel around his waist and sliding the rice paper door open.

He loved the steam that surrounded him when you first entered the baths, it always calmed him. There were two finders in opposite sides of the bath, but no one else. Lavi sighed and stepped in, carefully laying his towel near the small bag he had brought, making sure it wouldn't get wet.

After washing, he hurriedly got out and toweled off before walking back into the locker room and redressing. He had nothing else to do. Well, he did, he just wasn't up for it. On his way back to his room, he passed the Moyashi.

"Moyashi-Chan! Come talk to me! I'm bored," He whined.

"Where's Kanda?" He asked innocently.

Lavi frowned, "He… We got into a fight I guess. Well maybe not a fight, but he kicked me out of his room." He scratched the back of his head nervously while he continued walking after Allen. "Where ya' headed?"

He shrugged, "I was going to go to the library, but if you want to talk I can go somewhere else."

"Nah. Wouldn't want to trouble my little Moyashi. Mind if I walk with you on your way there?"

"Of course no Lavi. Are you sure you're alright? I'll talk if you want." He offered, being the gentleman he was even around close friends.

"Really, I'm fine. Just wanna think."

"What happened that you got kicked out of is room."

Lavi laughed nervously, "Guess I just moved too fast for him. Ya' know?" Allen gave just the smallest blush as he nodded. "But ya' know, he kissed me first, so that's not really fair." He ventured, confusing himself. "Think I should go and apologize again?"

"Lavi, it doesn't matter what I say, you'll go and do it anyway."

He grinned, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Well, see ya'!"

Allen smiled at his friend. He'd have to tell Lenalee. She'd be pleased that she had successfully played matchmaker, even if it wasn't for herself.

.XxX.

He stood outside Kanda's door for the second time that night. He nervously knocked, knowing the swordsman wouldn't be happy to see him again. The door was pulled open, much like it had been an hour ago.

"Why the hell are you back?" Kanda demanded.

"Yuu, I just wanted to say sorry. You don't have to let me in or anything, just accept my apology." He grinned, hoping the other would just invite him in anyway.

"You didn't do anything. Just go." He tried to close his door, but it got caught on the booted foot that was stuck in the doorway.

"Then what made you angry?" Lavi risked, knowing the other was already pissed whether he admitted it or not.

"I don't just want to be used for a night of you're idea of 'fun', so just go away."

Lavi frowned, "You really think I'd do that? Honestly Yuu, you've known me for two years."

"I've seen you pick up girls before, you use them and dump them the next morning."

"You're different! I would've thought you'd know that by now, but I guess not, What can I do to convince you that I really am in love with you?" That somehow made Kanda even angrier.

"Just back off then. I don't care if you're 'in love' like you say you are. I'm not just going to go to bed with you on our second night. Don't you have any principles?"

"Oh Yuu! I didn't mean it like that! I just thought, ya' know, that maybe you wanted to have some fun! I know I did! But if you don't I respect that! Really."

"Good. Then leave."

"Alright, alright! Can I… Is it ok if I kiss you?"

"No you idiot!" He hissed, "There's people in the hallway! Now go away."

"Then just let me in for as second to do it. I promise it'll take less then a second."

Kanda growled and opened the door enough to let the idiot in before closing it behind him. "Hurry up." He growled.

"Eager, aren't cha, my dear Yuu-Chan!" He smiled and left a small kiss on Kanda's lips before turning to leave. "Night!"

"Yeah." Kanda said as he lightly closed the door behind the idiot.

.XxX.

Lavi was literally skipping through the halls on his way back to his room. His Yuu-Chan wasn't mad at him! It was a miracle all on it's own and it made his day. He would have been happier had the Panda not been in his room once he got back.

"Where were you?" he asked upon seeing Lavi enter.

Lavi grinned, "Annoying Yuu-Chan. Welcome back, Panda!" He grumbled a response, but Lavi didn't care. He flopped down onto the bottom bunk of the bed and drifted off into sleep.

.XxX.

Kanda was still mad when Lavi left. He wasn't really mad at the Usagi though, he was more pissed with himself. He shouldn't have ever corresponded the idiot. If he hand' he wouldn't have been in this mess. No one could ever figure his secret out. And if they did, Kanda would probably have to kill them.

So therefore, he would have to work even harder to keep the Usagi away from him. Another slip up like the one he'd just made, and he probably would be found out. He sighed and laid on his bed, head resting on the arms he had behind his head. He sighed. He'd just woken up a few hours ago, how was he supposed to sleep? But if he didn't hid schedule would be messed up. He had to take baths before anyone else woke up.

He stood back up, slipping the pants off of his ankles and into the pile of dirty clothing on one of the chairs. He laid back down on his bed, this time on his side.

He could at least try and sleep, right?

.XxX.

Kanda woke up to the smallest amount of light shining threw the window in his room. He groaned and rolled off his bed, grabbing his bag of toiletries and walking down the hall to the bathrooms before going to the baths.

He walked out more pissed then he'd been when he entered. He didn't need that problem coming at the moment. He cursed his body for having no control over itself. How would he take a bath now? He hated taking showers. They weren't calm and soothing like the baths he always took before training. He groaned again and changed direction towards the showers.

Kanda was not pleased. Lenalee was in the shower room. It wasn't to be unexpected, but why couldn't she just use the bath in her room? She was lucky enough to actually have a bath in her room, but she had the nerve to want a shower instead? His eyebrows twitched as he entered a stall and stripped.

"Kanda? Is that you? I never see you down here!"

"Whatever," He growled, not wanting to socialize. Curse the coed showers, curse the idiot that set them up, and curse the idiot that installed them.

"Are you here this early everyday? I'm only here because I can't sleep." He could hear the smile in her voice as she continued to blabber. He turned the water on and water began trickling from the faucet head. "So I guess you're going to go and train after this, hmm? I'll never understand how you can willingly get up this early everyday and then go train. It's just… I don't even know the word."

He stepped under the water, letting it take the blood from his body with it.

"Kanda? Is that blood? Are you hurt?"

'Shit' He thought. "Training yesterday. I didn't wash it yet." He reassured, hoping she wouldn't say anything else. And why would a girl like Lenalee peek under the stalls anyway? Tch.

"Well you should take care of yourself Kanda! Really, you're always way to proud to ask for help or even admit you're hurt!" She huffed from the other side of the stall that she was currently occupying.

He ignored her as he picked up the bottle of shampoo and lathered his hands before dragging them through his hair and massaging his scalp.

"Have you heard about your next mission yet?"

"Mission?"

"Yeah, my brother didn't tell you yet? That's cruel. I don't know much, I just know it's with Lavi and it shouldn't take long." He put his head under the steady stream of water to wash away the suds as she continue with the useless details of the mission he wasn't sure was really his yet. Well, now he was pissed about Lavi. Why did that idiot have to come. Sure, call it irony, but Kanda thought Lavi set it up. He shook his head, even though Lavi was stupid, Kanda was sure he wasn't that stupid.

"So, Kanda… Allen told me that you and Lavi were having some problems? Anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, tell him to stop trying to get in my pants."

"Uh, umm, I didn't know he… was trying to. I'll talk to him if you'd like." Kanda shrugged, knowing the girl wouldn't be able to see the gesture. He heard her shut the water off and let out a small sigh.

"Well, Kanda, it was nice talking to you. I mean, considering we really don't usually talk." She laughed, "I guess I'm the one that ends up talking while you listen. So thanks for being open with me, even if it might have been a joke."

"Che." It was a small enough noise, but Lenalee heard it and walked out of the shower room. Kanda stood still under the water for a minute, just letting it flow over his skin. Once again, almost caught.

After washing himself, he turned the water off and dried off as quickly as he could before slipping on underwear and the solution to his temporary problem. He slipped the boxers on over the previous layer and pants over those. Next ask, bandaging his chest. He sighed, he hated doing that, not because it hid him, but because it took so long to do. Nevertheless, he did it and slipped a white button-down on and his exorcist coat over it before stepping out of the stall. He walked into the locker room and there stood Lavi. He was bent over the sink, scooping water into his mouth, no doubt to wash away the toothpaste.

He hoped Lavi wouldn't notice him as she silently slipped by, but he did.

"Yuu! I thought you took baths, why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to take the occasional shower?" He glared at the idiot in front of him.

"No, no it's not that, it's just I've never seen you down here before."

"I'm always up too early for you to notice. Why are you down here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He was grinning.

"So says everyone," Kanda growled, ready to head out.

"No really, what you said yesterday. I couldn't sleep. So it's your own fault."

Kanda raised an eyebrow, "What'd I say?"

"Well, what you let me do I guess." His face looked ready to split in two by the size of his grin. Kanda still didn't quite understand. Lavi sighed, "First you kissed me outside, then you ran away and I chased after you and then we, well you know and when you kicked me out I wasn't happy but when I came back and you let me kiss you goodnight, it made up for it." Now it was more of a satisfied smile than a grin.

"Made up for what?"

"You kicking me out. And, well Panda's back so we won't be spending as much time together. I'm sure you're happy about that."

Kanda rolled his eyes and left. Well tried to leave, Lavi had grabbed his wrist and pulled Kanda into him and kissed him before letting him go.

"See ya' later, yeah?"

Kanda nodded and retreated down the hall and into the training room, hoping Lavi wouldn't follow. For an hour and a half, Kanda practiced slicing the air, even though he knew perfectly well that it was stupid, then started meditating.

"Yuu!" Came a call through the hall that became louder because the idiot calling him was rushing towards the room he was currently occupying. Kanda weighed his options. There was a few windows on the other side of the room he could escape through, or he could just sit behind a fake rock and pretend he wasn't there or just run to his room and hope the Usagi didn't follow him.

Unfortunately the window was too far away to get to before the Usagi would enter, the fake rock trick had already been used and Lavi would figure it out and he knew if he ran it would just provoke the rabbit to follow him.

He sighed and gave up on meditating once the Lavi stepped through the doorway.

"Yuu, I know you heard me when I was calling you!" He pouted, "Komui wants to see you! We have a mission together!" Kanda cursed whatever luck he had because Lenalee hadn't made it up. He stood and walked to the chief's office with Lavi.

"Kanda-Kun, your mission is going to take you to Spain. So it isn't very far away. We think it'll take about a week. Two days to get there, do your mission and two days to get back. There aren't any reports of akumas so it should be relatively easy."

"Just tell us what the innocence does."

"It's rather strange…"

"When isn't innocence strange?"

"It brings things to life. It was rumored that a cat died and they buried it near a riverbank and it came back to life. It was the same for various other pets, but the reason we found out was because somebody decided to bury a loved one there, and apparently they came back within a day and a half. And there was a report about a barren woman conceiving."

"Che. Idiotic people. They should know that things don't just come back to life and things just don't just happen.."

"That's where you come in. You're finder will meet you at the station."

"When do we leave?"

Komui raised an eyebrow, "Didn't Lavi tell you? You're supposed to be leaving in ten minutes." Lavi just kicked the edge of Komui's desk with his booted foot.

Kanda groaned and took his leave, rushing to his room to pack.

.XxX.

When they boarded the train, Lavi was quite. And that too, was a miracle. Lavi always talked on their way to missions, so for him not to… something was wrong.

"Oi, Usagi. Why aren't you talking?"

"I didn't think You'd want me to, Yuu-Chan." He said completely toneless.

Kanda hesitated, "I-is something wrong Usagi?"

His face lit up, "Is my Yuu-Chan worried? Because I'm fine, I just thought you would like it quite better!"

"I'm not worried, it's just weird." He stated, not wanting to scar his reputation.

"What's weird about it?"

"That you never shut up and suddenly you're not talking."

"Do you want me to talk?"

"No," Kanda hissed, "I just thought you… were mad at me or something." He looked at the ground, ashamed of himself for sinking as low as asking it the idiot was alright. Or maybe it had just upset him for reasons unknown.

"Why would I be mad at you? You should be mad at me if anything. I didn't tell you about the mission and you didn't have much time to pack."

"Thanks for reminding me, baka."

"Sorry about that. Lenalee told me she told you and I figured you woulda believed her."

"Tch. You knew about it sooner than that though, I'm sure."

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to tell people. Remember the whole Bookman Jr. thing?"

Kanda snorted, "Never stopped you before."

Lavi smirked, "Well, if there's anything you ever wanna know, you can ask me. How's that? Half the stuff I know is political things and I'm sure you have no interest anyway."

"Tch." He crossed his legs and avoided Lavi's gaze by staring out the window. He continued staring out the window until it he figured it was time to go to the bathroom. Sighing, he stood up and avoided the questioning glance Lavi gave him as he walked out of the cabin.

He cursed under his breath knowing that he'd have to get more things out of his suitcase as Lavi watched him. He returned, realizing that Lavi had fallen asleep.

"Tch." But he couldn't help but stare at the teen across from him. He looked the same as he had the night before. He took the opportunity to take his suitcase down from the rack above and opened it to pull out supplies that he inconspicuously into one of the inside pockets of his exorcist coat.

When everything was back in place, he sat back down across from Lavi. He couldn't help but stare at his sleeping face. It almost made him smile. Almost. He decided staring wasn't the best thing to do, so looked out the window again.

Another hour passed and Kanda began to doze. When his eyes finally opened, Lavi wasn't there. Or rather, he wasn't in the same spot. Now he was seated next to Kanda, his head laying on his shoulder. He stood up, watching as the other fell face first against the poorly cushioned bench.

"Nng… Yuu, why'd you move?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Space."

"It's a good thing I didn't lay in your lap then." Lavi grinned as he brought Kanda into another bear hug.

"Get off." He didn't, so Kanda ripped himself from the other and left the cabin.

Lavi stood there, curious as to what he had done wrong this time. He hadn't been like this before, he'd hug him all the time, sure he always got death threats, but Kanda never really backed it up with anything. Why now? Because they were something more? He sighed and sat back, waiting for Kanda to get back. Surely he couldn't avoid him the whole ride.

Oh but he would. He didn't see Kanda until they got off the train, hurrying to get to the next. And even then, once they boarded and their suitcases were put down, he was out the door. He laid back down, hoping to get more sleep to distract himself from the questions.

.XxX.

Exiting their second train that day, they met up with their finder, Toma.

"Lavi-Dono, Kanda-Dono, we have set up a place for you to stay. We'll start the mission tomorrow." Lavi nodded and began to follow him through the streets to a small hotel.

Toma handed Kanda a key, "Your room is on the second floor, room twelve. I bid you goodnight."

"Thanks," Lavi replied as Kanda nodded and began ascending the stairs. Lavi groaned, knowing it wouldn't be a good night, and followed. When he entered the room, he frowned. There was a full size bed and no couch. He watched as Kanda set his bag on the coffee table and took a blanket out of the closet.

"Yuu, we can share the bed again. It's bigger than the one in your room."

"Che. Whatever. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Yuu, what'd I do this time?"

"Nothing," He growled, "I just don't want to share a bed with you."

"Then let me sleep on the floor."

"Tch. Whatever." He moved his suitcase to the bed and pulled out his pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

Lavi sighed, sitting on the corner of the bed. 'Why couldn't Yuu just swallow his pride and share? He's so stubborn.' Lavi thought as he waited for the other to come out.

When he did, his hair was down and flowing behind him as he walked to the bed and pulled the comforter back. Lavi moved to stand above him, looking him in the eye as he slowly moved his face lower until his lips met Kanda's.

When he backed away, Kanda's eyes were still closed, expecting Lavi to keep going. But Kanda was the one that insulted his principles in the first place, so he smirked and took his own pajamas out of his suitcase and began undressing. He heard the sheets rustle, as if Kanda was turning away from him. Lavi frowned and slid on his bottoms and shirt.

He settled on the blanket Kanda had already placed on the floor and pulled the bottom half over himself. He knew it wouldn't be comfortable, but once Kanda fell asleep, he decided he would sneak onto the bed.

He smiled, "Goodnight, Yuu." He heard a grumble from across the room and waited for Kanda to sleep.

Mission. End.

Alright, well I'm slightly happy with myself, but only because it's longer than usual. The wording sucks, sorry.

And Cross is on the next cover. -Ish happy- I've heard two release dates, August 10th and August 4th. Anyone know?

Oh my, I'm sure you all know (or at least have a guess) about Lavi finds out. If anyone wants to guess about it or his reaction, I'll love you forever. I really wanna know what you thing, too. :D


	7. Screw Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this… and I never will.

Screw Up.

The next morning, Kanda awoke to see a redhead lying next to him. His eyes widened, when had he said he could sleep next to him? Should he kick him off the bed or poor cold water on him? The latter was very tempting, but then the bed would be wet later that night. Kanda sighed, sitting up and completely ignoring the idiot that had decided to sleep near him.

He groaned as he stood, adjusting to the feeling of being awake once again and walked over to his suitcase to get a change of bindings and undergarments along with his exorcist coat, and walked into the bathroom. He made sure the door was locked, even if the idiot could pick it (Lavi knew not to for he would definitely be killed), before stripping his shirt and unwinding the bindings. It was a long and annoying process, but it had to be done.

Once he stepped out of the shower, he re-bandaged and got dressed after properly attending to his problem and putting on his clothes and coat.

When he stepped out he noted that the Usagi was still sleeping. He sighed and walked over to the bed, stabbing him in the hip with the hilt of his beloved Mugen.

"Yuu, that hurt! You coulda just shook me or something…"

Kanda smirked, straightening his posture once again as he stared at the Usagi. "You weren't supposed to sleep on the bed. You deserved it."

"Nnn, so stingy, Yuu." He said as he tried rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

"Tch. It's your own damn fault for sleeping so late."

"Well sorry I'm not up at the crack of dawn everyday." He stood up, grapping a handful of things from his suitcase, "I'm taking a shower. I'll take fifteen-minutes. Don't go out yet."

Kanda nodded and sat on the corner of the bed.

.XxX.

Once they finished their silent breakfast, they started roaming the town in search of the innocence and people that had experience with it. They found a woman walking down the street that told of her daughter burying her cat in the riverbank and of how it arrived at their house a few days later completely healthy. She offered to show them the cat but they declined, claiming they only needed to know where to find the riverbank.

After receiving confusing directions from the woman, they set off. Two hours later, they finally arrived at their destination. It was a narrow river, with a small bridge built above it. Nothing more, and definitely nothing special. Why a child had chose to bury a pet here, they would never know.

"Yuu, where do ya' suppose the innocence is?"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda hissed, "We're not even sure there is innocence yet, remember?"

"Yeah, but what else would do something like this? Pets don't become akuma, you know that."

"Well humans do and it doesn't even matter to me. Finish the mission. That's it."

"Then how're we gonna tell if there's innocence?"

Kanda shrugged, "Look for something bright in the ground or in the water."

"Borrrinnng. There aren't even any akuma to fight."

"That's even better, baka. People won't accuse us of killing people then."

"…So who's gonna go in the water?"

"You."

"Whaaaa? Why me?"

"Che. Always whining, just go do it."

"Nah lets just search on land for a while and go in the water as a last resort. Then we can both suffer and be cold." Lavi suggested as he walked away from Kanda, searching the ground.

"Che. It's probably underground, baka. You either have to dig or go in the water."

"Well then, you go in the water because I, just so happen to have a hammer that can tear the ground apart. Go Yuu! Go!"

"I'm not going in there." Kanda couldn't even if he wanted to, unless he wanted to be found out. But even then…

"Aren't you the one who's always for completing the mission? Hmm? Well get in the water! Maybe it'll loosen you up a bit!"

"Just search the ground, fucking idiot."

"But Yuu! It'll take half as long if one of us is doing each part!"

"Fucking Usagi, I'm not going in the water. Do it yourself if you want it done so badly."

"You're such a girl, Yuu-Chan! What do you have against water anyway?"

"Che."

And thus, they began their daylong search for the innocence, only stopping when the sun started going down and Lavi's stomach began to growl.

They searched the streets looking for a café, wanting to just eat something simple. They found one and they were lucky enough that their waitress spoke English. The second they were seated, Kanda ran off to the bathroom, Lavi laughing at how bad his friend had hid it.

"Sir, what can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee for now."

"And your friend?"

"Tea?"

She gave a slight laugh as Lavi scratched his head. "You don't even know what he likes? And you're here with him?"

"Ahah um, well he doesn't like a lot if things, so I don't want him to yell at me when he gets back. Can you come back and ask him yourself?" She nodded and walked off.

"Yuu-Chan, why didn't you tell me you had to go when we were searching the riverbank?" Lavi asked as Kanda sat down.

"Doesn't matter." He picked up the menu. They didn't talk until the waitress got back.

"You know what you'd like?"

"Um, I guess, just something with meat in it! Extra large portion of course." She nodded and looked to Kanda.

"Noodles. I don't care what kind. Whatever you have."

"And to drink?"

"Che, water."

"Alright! Be back soon!"

"Yuu, tomorrow are you gonna search the water with me?"

"No. I'm going to keep searching on land."

Lavi pouted, "Yuu, that's not fair. You're gonna make me get all wet while you just walk around?"

Kanda nodded, looking past Lavi at the poorly decorated wall.

"Ehh? You're serious?" Another nod. "Nnn, well fine then, be that way."

The food arrived and they ate in silence.

.XxX.

When the finally arrived back at the room, it was almost eleven.

"Yuu, can I sleep on the bed with you again? You didn't even notice me last night! I promise I'll be good!"

"Che, as long as you stay on your side and don't touch me." Kanda took his pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and brush his hair and teeth. When he re-entered the room, Lavi was already in his pajamas, waiting to do his own.

Kanda ignored him and walked over to the bed, sliding the remade bed sheets down far enough for him to slip in. He turned off the light and turned over only to face an idiotic redhead.

"Fucking Usagi! Stay on your side." He shouted at the other who was definitely to close.

"But Yuu, its cold and the bed isn't as big as you seem to think."

"Then get another blanket." He wrapped his arms around the samurai. "Either get the hell off, or sleep on the floor."

"I just want a goodnight kiss! Then I'll go to sleep!" Kanda unwillingly gave him what he'd requested and turned onto his side and away from the idiot. He listened as the idiot tossed and turned until finally he deemed his position worthy enough to fall asleep in. He sighed and turned onto his back, thinking of the day that was to come, and how he could get out of the problematic parts.

When Kanda woke up the next morning, he was in the Usagi's arms. He immediately stiffened, not knowing if the idiot had noticed anything. He tried to squirm out of his grasp, but only succeeded in making the other stir.

"Hn, Yuu?"

"Get off, Usagi."

"Nn… but you're so soft and warm. No…" Kanda wished he could stay like that, but knew he couldn't.

"You didn't obey the rules. You broke both of them. Now get off."

"I'm still tired… and besides… you didn't seem to care the rest of the night. You're the one that cuddled up to me." He said as he buried his nose in the crook of Kanda's neck, tightening his grip on the others waist.

"Usagi, get off. Now."

"Yuu… you really need to eat more. You're really thin and bony. I told you soba wasn't a good diet." The idiot continued as he pressed his hips into Kanda's backside. Kanda couldn't help but blush as he felt the slightest of erections prod his back.

"Get the hell off! I need to get ready!"

"The sun just came up. We can stay for just a bit longer."

"Then at least let me go."

"Nooo, you're warm, _Yuu-Chan_…" Kanda blushed again at the slight bit of emphasis he put on his name, almost wishing he would say it again. _Almost. _

He continued squirming as the redhead laid butterfly kisses along his neck and jaw. He needed out. Right now.

"I- I have to go to the bathroom." Yeah, that would get him out of there.

"Nnn, Yuu-Chan, can't you just hold it for another minute? I'll distract you if you want…" He said drowsily, making it all the sexier.

"No. I need to go now."

Lavi sighed, "You can never just let things be, can you?" With that, he loosened his grip on Kanda who in turn, went to his suitcase and got out all his bathing necessities and clothing for the day.

Lavi remained sitting, frown playing at his lips. Kanda always found some way to get out of things, and it wasn't fair. He didn't really want to have sex; he just wanted to lay with him. Was he that… proud, that he couldn't even let a little cuddle hurt his humongous ego?

Frustrated, he buried his face within the pillow he'd just slept on and let out a silent yell, wishing his boyfriend would just lighten up. He stood up, walking to his suitcase and picking up his clothes for the day and stripping his clothes, figuring that Kanda was already in the shower and he wouldn't have time to take on. He sighed again as he realized he would be the one in the river today. That he would come back to the hotel in soaked clothes. He frowned and picked up his boxers.

Just as he slid them onto his ankles, the bathroom door opened revealing a flustered Kanda Yuu wearing his unbuttoned exorcists' uniform with a bandaged chest and trousers that hung low on his hips. Lavi froze, staring at the other that had evidently become frozen into place. They stayed like that, staring at one another until the bathroom door slammed shut, Kanda Yuu disappearing.

Only then did Lavi notice that his boxers hadn't been in place when Kanda had opened the door. His face flushed, yet, he didn't know why. He'd used the communal baths plenty of times. He was used to being seen. Well, maybe it was just because he had never seen Kanda naked before. Kanda did bathe early, so early that Lavi would never dream of taking a bath with him. And that must have explained the blush on his teeth. He was just beginning to except the fact that he had a boyfriend! Lavi smirked; as he finally pulled the waistband up to loosely cling to his hips before allowing the trousers to follow.

So Yuu-Chan was shy, hmm?

.XxX.

They didn't say a word to each other at breakfast, only hearing the others voice when the ordered. Lavi couldn't keep the grin he had accumulated off his featured; not even as he ate. Sure, he wouldn't use his new information about Kanda against him just yet, but eventually, oh yes eventually, the time would come.

They got to the riverbank just as the sun was directly overhead. It was hot. Incredibly hot. For once Lavi was happy that he was the one that got to go into the water. He wouldn't even have to ask Kanda for permission! Oh yes, Lavi was happy.

There weren't any people around surprisingly enough. Especially for a place that was associated with miracles. Well, maybe they all recognized the cross they wore. So Lavi began indifferently stripping his clothes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda demanded as he threw the coat Lavi had just taken off right back onto his overheated body.

"Yuu, you're the one that demanded I search the river. That's what I'm doing. It's hot; I think you should take a break and cool down. Or at least take off your coat. You're gonna overheat, and I really don't feel like going to a hospital."

"Che. Mind your own business."

"But it is my business so long as I care about you." Lavi was just wearing his trousers as he dove into the river. Kanda rolled his eyes and walked closer to the waters edge to search the sand.

"Yuu-Chan! It really is nice and cool. You should come in, just to cool off! I'll search for it once you get out." Kanda was almost won over, after all the heat was unbearable and he didn't understand how the Usagi had stood it this long before diving into the cool abyss that was the river. But… he couldn't, even though it was very tempting. Instead he took off his coat, revealing a plain white button-down.

"Fine, guess I'll start, ne?"

"Just find it so we can go back."

"Oh, impatient aren't we, Yuu-Chan?" Lavi chuckled before inhaling as much oxygen as his lungs would allow and diving beneath the surface. When he resurfaced, he was smirking.

"Ya' see Yuu-Chan… If we had just searched the water yesterday then we would have found it right away. It's there, but it's kinda deep."

"Che, just suck it up and get it Baka Usagi."

"Ne, ne, Yuu. I'm working on it." With that, he disappeared beneath the surface again, coming up only when his lungs were about to burst.

"Umm, one more time?" He dove beneath once again, remaining under longer then both the previous times. But when he didn't come up after a minute, Kanda cursed the idiot and stripped his boots as fast as he could before running in to get the idiot.

Kanda sunk under, opening his eyes to a mop of red hair. He growled and grabbed him around the waist as he attempted to drag him to the surface. He definitely weighed more then Kanda had thought, and it proved a difficult task.

Once he broke the surface, he dragged the idiot to the shallow part and shook his shoulders, hoping he wouldn't have to do anything further. But of course, curse what little luck Kanda had, Lavi wasn't breathing. Kanda dragged him further onto the embankment and laid him flat before pinching his nose closed and opening his mouth. He lowered his lips to the idiot's; hoping no one was around to think that a few of God's apostles were homosexuals.

He forced a breath into the other, then two more before placing his palm over his chest and giving compression after compression. He lowered his face to check if his heart was beating; it was, then to see if he was finally breathing on his own. No chance. Kanda repeated the process until the redhead bolted up, coughing up water.

"Gah. That water tastes horrible!" He gagged as he took in the soaked form of Kanda Yuu. "Did you have to get me out?"

"Did you get it?"

Lavi shook his head as he held the innocence he had picked up, up, "Sorry Yuu, I didn't mean to not come up." He nervously laughed, "Thanks for saving me though. Always knew you cared about me."

"Che. Whatever, lets get back. I'm fucking soaked, thanks to you." Lavi stood up, wobbling on his first attempt.

"Yeah… do you know where the finder is? I haven't really seen him since we got here."

"Tch, Hell if I know." Kanda replied as he picked up his coat and slid on his boots. Lavi stood at Kanda's side, shoving his hand into the others. "What the hell Usagi?"

"Mm. Just holding you." He replied as he pulled that hand until Kanda was in his arms, soaking his dry shirt.

"Why the hell did you pick this minute?" He asked as he tried to break out of Lavi's death grip.

"You just saved me. Not to mention kissed me, so I-!"

"It was not a kiss, so don't think it was."

"I don't care what it is. You saved me. I'm happy."

Kanda tore himself away from Lavi, "Why the hell do you find it so necessary to touch me? You know I don't like it."

There was a sad smile on Lavi's face. "I told you already. I love you."

"Tch." Kanda turned away and stalked towards the hotel, not caring enough to see if the redhead was following him.

.XxX.

When they got back, Kanda dove into the bathroom along with his suitcase, taking a shower and changing before coming back out completely dressed with his hair down and wet.

Lavi gave him the slightest of smiles as he passed him by and walked into the bathroom, his own suitcase in tow. When he came out, all clean and fresh feeling, Kanda wasn't there. Probably went to dinner, but Lavi couldn't bring himself to go out. Partly because he wasn't hungry and partly because he just didn't want to go out and talk to people in other languages. He lay back on the bed, staring at the glow that was the innocence across the room. He closed his eyes, wishing for Kanda to return fast so he could give him a big bear hug and thank him again. Without realizing it, he fell into a light sleep, only waking at the sound of the key being inserted in the lock.

The door swung open to Kanda as he closed it shut and locked it behind himself. Lavi watched as he grabbed his pajamas and went straight to the bathroom.

"Yuu?" He whispered after the other had come out.

"Don't call me that."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm too impulsive for you. I know. I should've thought about where we were before I hugged you. It's just that… even if no one was around, like now, you wouldn't let me hug you. And it… it… I don't know. I just wish you would." He whispered as the other remained still, back towards him.

"You know me. I don't know why you chose me if you're after an emotional relationship." He stated bluntly as he organized the things in his suitcase.

"Yeah, but, maybe I just thought it would be a little different with us after I confessed. I thought you would be more open or something. Guess I shouldn't just assume things, hmm?" He asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around the samurai's waist. "Why do you always do that?" he observed it every time. Kanda would always go stiff once his arms wrapped around him. "I wish you would trust me a little. I won't hurt you."

Lavi was surprised when Kanda turned around. "I do trust you. I know you won't hurt me. But that's not the problem."

"Then what is?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"I can't say."

"I keep secrets for a living." The sly smile was back on his face.

"It's not something like that though."

"I'll still love you, no matter what it is." Lavi kissed the other's nose, taken by surprise when Kanda covered his lips with his own. He couldn't help but smile against them before Kanda pulled away, only to come right back at him after looking into his eyes. Lavi couldn't help himself and ended up brushing his tongue along the others bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kanda hesitated, but obliged nonetheless. Lavi wrapped his arms around the other tighter, drawing him closer to his body, full of need.

Things didn't slow down until Kanda was on his back against the bed while Lavi laid kisses along his face and neck, whispering words of love and admiration all the while. For the second time, he undid the top button, this time not being stopped. He paused to examine Kanda, only to see the conflict going on beyond his eyes and the teeth that threatened to draw blood from his innocent lip.

"Yuu, I love you. Really. We don't have to do everything. Just let me please you."

"D-don't call me that." Was the only response he received before continuing where his lips left off as his fingers played with the next button of his shirt.

"Of course, Kanda…" He whispered into the pale creamy skin of his neck before pressing his teeth against the other's pulse point and gently nibbling on his collar bone as he worked the second to last button. A soft whimper left his lover's lips as his tongue brushed over the salty skin of the dip of his collarbone and the button was undone. Lavi slowly moved along until the next one, all the while distracting Kanda by teasing his abused flesh.

Lavi finally slid the shirt off of Kanda's shoulders; moving his face lower to kiss along the line of the bandages.

"I-I don't really think…"

"Kanda, we both want this. You know that." Lavi said to sexily for either of their health's as his fingers slipped around Kanda's back, searching for the end of the bandage.

"L-Lavi… wait…" There were lips covering Kanda's. Denying him of any chance to speak. He found the end and began the long process of unrolling it. It took him time, distracting himself by attaching himself to Kanda's lips in another passionate kiss. When the bandages were finally undone, he felt Kanda go stiff underneath him.

"Shh…" He whispered as his hands drifted up Kanda's waist. He gave him one more quick kiss before running his hands over Kanda's chest-?

"Oh! Shit! Yuu! What the hell did the innocence do to you?! We need to call Komui! What the fuck?!" Kanda looked over her body, frowning. There wasn't anything wrong. Lavi just couldn't see that. She felt hurt, over something as stupid as this.

She abruptly sat up and picked up the bandages and her shirt before entering the bathroom and redressing. She quickly hurried out, grabbing her suitcase and yanking the door open, sure to slam it shut.

Lavi doesn't see Kanda that whole night.

.XxX.

The train ride home is awkward. So many things make it awkward, but neither will mention any of them.

Lavi finally speaks up. "Did… did the innocence do that to you?" he asked as he fingered it from outside of his coat.

She shook her head.

"So… you really are a girl?"

Kanda nodded.

"I- Yuu, I'm sorry. I just thought… You pulled it off so well… You could have at least told me." She was looking out the window, clearly refusing to look him in the eye.

"I thought you would have known."

"But you didn't want anyone to know. You did a damn well job of hiding it. I just… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it so far yesterday."

"Your reaction," She said a few minutes later, "Why did you react like that? Had you never considered the possibility?"

"I- I don't know. I was a jerk. Can you forgive me?"

Kanda shook her head.

"I- I really am sorry, Yuu."

"Don't call me that." She said with her usual monotone.

"Kanda." He corrected.

"It still won't be a yes."

"I know. I just don't want you to be upset. I really had no idea. I was just shocked. Like I said, I didn't expect it. Especially from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're always so serious and you just… arranged everything perfectly for yourself. So perfectly that no one would have figured it out so long as you stayed abstinent, and I just came along and… I'm sorry. Really, I am."

She continued staring out the window.

Screw Up. End.

Is this what we expected? Hmm? I had that line come into my head and I couldn't just shoo it away, so I decided to use it. This was a lot longer then my original 2000-2500 word plan.

Oh, and I don't remember who it was –is too lazy to check- but someone reviewed saying something about August 17th. Volume 14 of the manga was on sale at Barnes and Noble on August 1st. August 17th is the supposed release date of the next chapter that will be 50 pages.

Anyway… It's one-thirty in the morning and I'm tired. My mom made me get up early on my birthday just to drop me off at my dad's D: That's not cool.

My computer at this house currently has a virus and my dad's going to take it to the shop to get it fixed and I have no idea when it'll be back, so… just as proof that I will be typing and have a schedule:

Chapter 8: I'm planning on putting it up by August 8th. (Unless I don't have the computer here.) So that's like a whole 6 days away… I won't last that long without updating -_-

Chapter 9: Will be posted in honor of Lavi's birthday. And if I don't get to post it on his birthday, I will be pissed.

And chapter 10 doesn't matter because I'll be able to post that whenever. I already have all the chapters' descriptions done and I'm hoping to have at least 24,000 words by chapter 10. –I'll be the happiest writer in the world if I can bring myself to do it)

I loved reading what you thought would happen, so to those three [?] people that did, I love you guys. I love the rest of my reviewers too ;D


	8. Apologizing

Sorry about the late update. I had to retype this from my head -fail-

Chapter 187! Yea! Buuut, there was only a few pages with Kanda on them and the next chapter comes out in November? Wow. Just, wow.

And about italics, they mess up the format of my whole chapter, so, I don't know how I'm gonna do them. I was going to put them in all capitals, but that'd be annoying… And centering things doesn't work either. Suggestions?

Apologizing.

The rest of the train ride back was silent, only interrupted by either of the two walking to the dining cart or washroom. After what seemed like forever, the train finally pulled into the station, signaling the pair to debark and begin the long walk back to the docks.

Silence.

Hours passed by without a single word being said. Lavi's mind raced, wondering if his 'girlfriend' would forgive him, because, after all, it wasn't his fault she'd held the act so well and hadn't told him once they began their relationship.

When they finally walked through the gate of the order, Kanda stormed off to her room, leaving Lavi to fill out their report. Well, he supposed he deserved it. Unfortunately, Lenalee didn't miss a thing.

"Lavi, why's Kanda mad?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

He let out a nervous laugh as she followed after him to her brothers office. "H-he's just mad because…" He didn't want to lie. But he didn't want to tell her Kanda's secret either. "When we were looking for the innocence, Yuu-Chan had to drag me out of the lake." He casually laced his fingers together behind his head as he kept up the act, knowing that Lenalee would still be suspicious.

"What do you mean 'drag you out of the lake'?" She asked as she continued to stare at him.

"The innocence was in the lake and Yuu made me search in the water while he searched the shore. But it was on the lake's floor so I had to dive a few times, but when I finally got it I sucked in a bit of water on the way up and Yuu had to give me CPR."

"Why would he be mad about something like that?"

"Yuu's, Yuu." He shrugged, "When he came in, he got soaked and stormed back to the hotel room."

"Lavi, you're lying. What're you leaving out?" She asked with a frown on her face, along with worry for her friend.

"Lenalee, nothing's wrong. Really, he'll forgive me in a day or two, so, guess I'll see ya' later." He said as he dove into he brother's office, gently closing the door behind him, ensuring she wouldn't follow. He hated lying to her.

"Ahh, Lavi, how can I help you?" Komui asked, slumped over the desk.

"Ehheh, Komui, ya' look tired." Lavi said, moving to sit on the couch across from the man.

"Just another all-nighter. Nothing unusual. You need something?" He asked, picking up and signing a random paper.

"Uh, yeah. Mission report? I need a new form. Kanda took it."

"Kanda-kun already handed it in for you. Looks like an easy mission for you, hmm?"

"He handed it in?" Lavi asked, shocked that the pissed off Kanda Yuu would ever offer to do it himself. Or maybe, maybe he was just too pissed to talk to him about it.

"Mhmm. An just thought I'd let you know, but missions are short. So the next time you leave it'll probably be with four exorcists rather than the usual one or two. We want to give everyone a chance to leave once in while. So, spread the news to whoever you come by. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled, standing to leave. "See ya'." Komui nodded, dismissing him and going back to slumping over the pile of papers.

Still feeling guilty, and with nothing else to do, he walked through the hall to Kanda's room in hopes of being forgiven. It was unsettling having her truly mad at him. He stood outside her door for a moment before lifting a hand to knock, only to have it come back to rest at his side. What would he say that could convince her when she wouldn't only a few hours ago. Had he given her enough time to fume, or should he give her until tomorrow morning?

Without thinking, he brought his hand to the door, knocking silently, half hoping she wouldn't hear it or even be in.

The door swung violently open, Kanda seething. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Ehheh, Yuu… I was just coming by to say hi and umm, I'm sorry." He hung his head, praying that Yuu would forgive him.

"Leave me the hell alone." She growled, closing the door on his foot.

"Yuu, I'm not gonna tell anyone. So don't worry about that. Why're you even mad at me?"

"Why? Because you're a fucking fag that wanted me because you thought I was a guy. The second you found out you pulled away. You're naïve and it's annoying. Leave me the fuck alone." He growled, pulling the door open and slamming it one Lavi's foot again.

Lavi's jaw dropped. "No, Yuu. I…"

"Get. The. Fuck. Away."

"Yuu, it…." Kanda kicked him in the stomach, his momentum carrying him far enough back so that his foot wasn't in the door anymore. Before he could say another word, the door was slammed, Kanda Yuu disappearing.

He sighed, walking back to his room to sleep. He couldn't do much else anyway.

.XxX.

The next morning he woke up before the sun came into view, changing into his uniform and walking out into hallway. It was darker than he was used to, but he could manage even his drowsy state. On his way to the training room he only encountered a few finders who he nodded a hello to and kept walking.

He silently walked through the arch, watching Kanda with her back to him, as he continued training, knowing the redhead had entered the room. He walked over to corner he had sat in the previous time and remained quiet, listening to the breaths and movements of the young samurai.

Two hours later, he silently stood, walking to the cafeteria and coming back with a small pot of tea and two cups. He walked to the center of the room, sitting facing Kanda's back, patiently waiting for her to let up and come drink it with him. Well, it didn't happen the way he would've liked, but the samurai did eventually take one of the cups off the tray and sit a few yards away, scowling at the cup the whole time.

When Kanda decided to go to the cafeteria herself, he silently trailed her, taking a seat across from her as she ate in silence.

"Yuu," He spoke after she had begun eating, "Can I just explain myself? You don't have to talk if you don't want."

He took the silence as a yes.

"I didn't just want to go out with you because you were a guy," he laughed, "I thought it was weird actually. That you were the only guy I ever though of as anything. I didn't know if I was bisexual or I just never really had liked women, because when I started liking you I lost all interest in anyone. Women, and other men." He paused, "That last part came out wrong. I meant that even though I considered being gay, I never looked at any other men even after you."

Kanda remained silent.

"And I haven't lost interest in you. I just… was shocked and pulled away." Another nervous laugh, "It was wrong, yeah, but I guess it was good because I hadn't stopped to ask if you wanted me to continue anyway."

"Tch." She stood up, dropping her tray off at the dirty dishes window and walked out. Lavi didn't follow; knowing the samurai just needed time to think. And even if she didn't want to be with him anymore, he wouldn't hold it against her. I wasn't her fault she was female, and he definitely wouldn't treat her any different because of it.

The next two days passed the same. Waking up early to sit with Kanda as she trained, bringing tea before going to breakfast, hinting he still wanted to be with her by the almost unnoticeable brush of his fingers to her own, anything to get her back.

One the third day, she decided to go outside to train in the forest. Well, Lavi followed, happy that he could spend just a few extra minutes with the girl even if they were quiet.

After about an hour of training, she turned to Lavi, eyes full of rage that had somehow made its way in, unnoticed by the apprentice Bookman.

"Why the hell are you following me? If I want to forgive you, I would've by now. Fuck off." She growled.

"Yuu, I'm just sitting here." He whispered from his spot under the tree which, gave him a perfect, perfect view of the girl as she trained.

"No, you're fucking following me and it's pissing me off."

"I thought you didn't mind. You haven't said anything until now, so I thought it was alright with you."

She glared at him, "Why the hell would you even think I'd wan you to follow me?"

"You didn't say not to."

"But I never said you could. Or that I wanted you to."

"Yuu, you just gotta keep searching for loopholes, ya' know?" He leaned back, casually on his elbows. "It makes things easier most of the time. If you tried it, you could get away with anything." He smirked watching as he face contorted in anger.

"Get the fuck back in there. I don't want to be near you. At all. And by castle, I mean your room. Close the window and stuff a towel under the door so you have no chance of seeing me. No chance at all." She was trying to fill all the holes he might've found in her words. Damn, he'd have to find a way around it.

"I like you're company better." He closed his eye, tilting his head back towards the sky. He didn't hear her as she approached.

"What the hell don't you get?" She pulled him to his feet by the collar of his jacket. "I don't want you anywhere near me. Go the fuck away or I'll slice you with Mugen." As if to emphasize the point, she removed a hand from his collar and placed it on the sheath of her sword, gently pushing on the hilt so it made a 'click' when it began to slide out.

"Yuu, you're full of empty threats. I'm only sitting here." He teased, "You want me to go get some tea? I know how you like it." He ginned, angering the girl in front of him more.

"Why the hell do you have to act like such a moron? Do you think no one in the order noticed you following me? Do you care what they'll think? They think I'm a man. Every one of them, they could kill us."

"They wouldn't kill the very few Apostles of God that easily, years before we came here there was a homosexual couple that-!"

She punched him in the face.

"Yuu?" He gingerly brought his fingertips up the trace along the spot she'd hit, knowing there'd be a bruise.

"It'll be lower next time." She said with a monotone, jabbing him in the stomach with the hilt of her sword as she threw him, by the collar, against the tree.

"Ooh, Yuu-Chan's kinky, hmm?"

Her expression hardened further, and he instantly wished he could take his words back, knowing he was making things between them worse. Adding salt to the wound.

Without a word, he stood, staggering slightly, then began walking back to the castle, wishing things would just magically mend themselves and everything would be better. It was his fault after all, he provoked and provoked her until she was past her limit and ready to kill him. He deserved it too. He was the one who claimed to love the girl and yet, he was the one that never seized to stop aggravating her.

Less than ten steps away, he turned.

"Yuu, I still love you. It doesn't matter to me." She glared at him, something more than anger behind her eyes. Something even the apprentice Bookman had never soon, nor could fathom the meaning of because, this, this was Kanda Yuu.

Without another word, or waiting for the response he knew he wasn't going to get, he began walking up the path leading to the castle.

Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he always go and fuck things up right when they were getting along enough for it to form a somewhat dysfunctional relationship? And he was happy with that! He was satisfied with the kisses and hugs that he stole from the samurai. He was happy when she was a he. He shouldn't have pushed it so hard in Spain, should've let things be. Why, oh why did he have to turn into and idiot just because he was hard and a little needy? He should've been satisfied with the kisses, knowing that he would get to sleep next to the other as they slept, but no. He took too much and now this was all his fault.

When he arrived back at the gate, he walked through and to the library, seeking comfort in a companion that might have been there, or even a crappy book. Just to distract himself long enough to calm down and give the samurai room to seethe.

He thanked whoever might have been listening when he entered the library, taking in the form of Lenalee in his private corner of the library. He loved this spot because of its privacy, no one could see you unless walking around the self-help section and peeking in. He chuckled sadly as his thoughts were drawn to Kanda and her personality of ice that he had come to love.

"Hey Lenalee."

"Oh, hi. If you want I could leave I know you like this spot and all…" She said as she marked her page and began to stand.

"No, no, I needed to talk to someone actually." He grinned, "So It's a good thing you're here, actually."

"About what? Something wrong?" The worried expression was back on her face.

"Ehh, I don't know. Yuu's mad at me more than usual and I don't know what to do. He umm, hit me." He pointed to the small bruise that was slowly forming on his face.

"Oh, Lavi! It's not domestic abuse is it? I never though Kanda would ever be able to do something like that!" She stood, taking his wrist and dragging him towards the cafeteria.

"No, ehheh, it's defiantly not that. I deserved it." He tried to explain as she kept pulling his forward.

"Oh," She blushed, "I-I thought… wow. Sorry about that. But you still should put some ice on it. Do you want to explain what happened?" She let go of his wrist, trusting that he would follow on his own accord.

"Ehheh. Well, uh, you've seen me following Yuu, right?" She nodded. "Well, I followed him into the woods today and he just snapped. Dunno what I did really. He didn't tell me to stop following him until that moment. And I made a joke about it." They entered the cafeteria, "So, I kinda deserved it. Don't go telling Yuu I told you though! Don't even tell him I told you that he hit me! He'll think I'm a baby!" Lavi begged, knowing it would just piss Kanda off more if she knew Lavi had told someone.

"But Lavi, if you think it's unnoticeable then you're wrong. Sorry, but it's swelling." She turned to the counter.

"Hi Jerry, can we just have some ice please?" The cook smiled and walked into his kitchen before handing them a small bag of ice. "Thanks." She sat down at the table furthest away from the rest, obviously signaling him to follow.

"Here," She said looking around the room and frowning.

"Thanks, but really, don't tell him. He'll be pissed."

"I still don't understand why he hit you though. Even though Kanda threatens people all the time, he never does any of it. It just… hmm."

"Yeah, well I think we're done." Lavi tilted his face away, melancholy look on his features.

"Done? No Lavi! Kanda looks happier then usual! You of all people should see that. He's never, from what I know, liked anyone. So with you, it means something, and if you break it off he'll be worse than usual and just… look depressed. You don't want that… do you?"

"No," He nervously laughed, voice full or hidden sorrows, "Yuu-Chan hates me. I think he'll break it off. He doesn't even want to look at me."

"Lavi, he likes you. I really don't know how you don't' see it. He just… He looks hurt, an I really wish you would tell me what happened on the mission. Kanda never shows emotion beyond disgust and now… it's unsettling. He doesn't even fight with Allen anymore. And when he's with you he just looks… I just wanna give him a hug." She looked down at the table, fists clenched tightly in her lap.

"I wish I could tell you what happened, I really do. But I can't I'm sorry. I'm gonna go find Yuu now. I'll… I don't know. Just… thanks." He gave her a weak smile before walking out of the cafeteria and down to the gate, mind set on finding Kanda. He felt even shittier after that conversation, truth be told, and now he just wanted to see her.

As luck would have it, she was heading in, having to pass him to get to her room.

"Yuu, I…"

"Fuck off." She continued walking as if pretending not to just talk to the man in her way.

"No." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her with all his strength, flush against his body as his lips crashed against her own. He could feel the rage flowing through her body, could feel her stiffen under his touch. But all he could physically do was hold her tighter and continue the kiss until the need for oxygen overpowered his willpower.

The second his lips disconnected from her own, she drew her fist back, sending it through the air until it connected with Lavi's jaw, sending him back a foot.

Before he could say sorry and that he let another of his impulses get the better of him, she was around the corner of the hall, storming back to her room. He helplessly followed, knowing he couldn't do anything else. When he turned the corner, he discovered she'd already turned the next in her haste.

When he arrived at her door, without hesitation, he knocked. Loud enough for her to hear him and not be able to ignore it. She didn't answer the door.

"Yuu, I'm gonna sit here until you come out. I don't care how long it takes!" He shouted from outside the damn door before slouching onto the floor, right to side so he leaned against the door frame.

He'd done it again. He wasn't meant to be happy. He wasn't meant to be in love. He was meant to be a Bookman, so perhaps this was Karma's way of kicking him in the ass for thinking he could have his career and Kanda.

He didn't care if it took hours, didn't care if it took days, he would sit until she came out. And he would do anything, anything for her to forgive him.

Apologizing. End.

A/N: I'm going on vacation, so I'm not going to be updating until I get back. Haha, the ending for this chapter sucks, sorry. I lost my inspiration after I had to re-type this. So yeah, excuses excuses, I know.

And sorry about the things that are supposed to be centered being lopsided, it was the only way. -sobs-

Smutty one shot about Cross and Kanda coming up next though ;D

Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man and never will.

Well, here's the first update since… August? Sorry it's so short. I just don't have very much time to do anything… especially with finals coming up and a story due by the end of the month AND another story that I haven't updated for a month. Really sorry, I hope that I'll have that done by next Sunday.

-

It was three hours and thirteen minutes later that she finally opened her door. She stubbed him with the toe of her boot, hard enough to bruise of course, because that was Yuu. He gave the smallest of grins at her scowling face and she scoffed something that Lavi didn't bother listening to as he pulled himself to his feet. She disappeared through the open door to her room and he figured that it was an invitation to follow.

No words were exchanged once he'd slipped in and closed the door behind himself, they stood in silence, Yuu's eyes drawn to the floor. The apprentice Bookman couldn't resist the red that colored the girls cheeks and stepped forward to pull her to the heart that shouldn't have ached the way it was. She fit perfectly, man or woman, hair sending a pleasant aroma into his face.

"Yuu," he hummed as he planted a kiss on her hair. "I'm sorry. Really," he whispered, rocking them back and forth slowly as he continued humming and holding her. She didn't reply, just wrapped her arms around his torso and held on lightly. No matter what she did, she'd never look vulnerable, would she?

Somehow, they'd ended up on the bed, Kanda wrapped in the redhead's arms as she remained tense and refused to let him stroke her hair. His humming had gotten on her nerves and she'd eventually hit him in the stomach for it. He'd laughed it off and sunk back down in the bed, letting the quietness envelop the room. It was the only way it could be in such a relationship with Yuu. Quiet and violent. Oh well.

Every time his fingers ended up laced through her hair, she'd hiss a rude comment, slap him away, and inch further towards the wall. He knew that this whole thing was a huge allowance on Kanda's part, and he definitely knew that he shouldn't have tried to push it, but his damn persona kept forcing it. The next time he did it, she grumbled and turned over, completely ignoring him. Well… at least she hadn't kicked him out, right?

"Yuu-chan," he whispered and turned to his side so that he could wrap an arm around her thin waist. Huh. It suddenly all clicked. …Bony hips, super thin waist, and all the times she'd pulled away when he'd tried touching her during the last two years. "What's your real voice sound like?" He asked just as lightly, propping his head up with his elbow and the palm of his hand. The Asian made no move to turn over or talk, and simply continued glaring at the wall. "Yuu…"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, voice the same as always. It made him smirk, knowing that she'd never let him treat her differently just because of her secret. He nodded knowing that she couldn't see the gesture and turned over to face the opposite wall with a sigh.

On the other side, Kanda's frown deepened. She wasn't going to let him stay here, Hell, she shouldn't have even let him follow her into the room. It's only been a hug… but she felt uneasy. Her stomach hurt, but it wasn't in the way it should have. It sent an unpleasant ache through her chest, and she decided again, to get rid of Lavi.

"You need to leave," she deadpanned, not even bothering to turn over as she felt the springs of the bed to shift to the redhead's weight.

"Alright, _Kanda, _do I get a goodbye?"

"No," she closed her eyes and tuned him out, mildly horrified when lips pressed to her hair again. There was a small chuckle before he pulled away and walked to her door without another word.

She should have felt better.

-

Two hours later, Kanda forced herself to leave her room to go to dinner. It was later than she usually ate… so she would have to hope no one that had enough nerve to actually talk to her. Augh… and a bath. They were getting tiring. Hiding her gender in a place such as the Black Order was next to impossible and it had been a miracle all on its own that she hadn't been found out yet. Communal baths… and injuries that even with the speed of her healing needed treatment, were hard to avoid. They were the worst part. She couldn't bind flat, but the bandages she wore needed to be tight enough to withstand a battle and serve the purpose that they needed to. It was getting harder, yes, now that her hips had _finally_ decided to begin sculpting out and showing. Her pants were too tight and the Exorcists coat wouldn't hide it forever.

With a sigh, she entered the cafeteria and looked around. Lenalee was there, nibbling on what looked to be chocolate cake and reading a book. She looked up at the sound of Kanda's footsteps and smiled.

"Hey!" She called once the samurai had placed her order, beckoning her over to the Chinese girl. "Kanda, come sit with me!" Putting on her usual scowl, even though it was Lenalee, her only weakness, Kanda went to sit across from the girl. "Soooo… um not to be nosy or anything… but what's up with you and Lavi?"

Kanda blinked at her for a second before switching to an expression of confusion, something she'd only ever show the other Exorcist.

"He was upset about something," Lenalee said before shrugging and taking another bite of the desert. "I just figured it'd be something between you two."

"It's fine," Kanda answered , breaking her chopsticks and eating her won meal. Lavi had gone whining to Lenalee, hmm? Too funny…

-

Oh my, I hate myself for not updating this, and since the plot isn't like anything I'd originally planned, I have no idea when the next update will be or how many more chapters this will be. Updates will be really far apart, probably, since I can't really type much at my mom's house. Anyway. Thanks for reading?

If anybody's still reading this, review? Thanks.


	10. Dropping this story

Ok, I know it's been forever since I updated this, and I told a lot of people that I'd continue, but I really can't. I don't like this story at all. Looking at it makes me cringe and hate my writing.

So, this is discontinued. But I was also wondering if anyone wanted to pick it up. This was a response to a request on the kink meme, so just let me know if you want to take it over.

Sorry and thank you for reading.


End file.
